Potop/Rozdział XVI
Pan Michał miał słuszność! Kmicic triumfował. Węgrzy i część dragonów Mieleszki oraz Charłampa, która połączyła się z nimi, zalegli gęstym trupem kiejdańskie dziedzińce. Zaledwie kilkudziesięciu wymknęło się i rozproszyło w okolicach zamku i miasta, gdzie ich ścigała jazda. Wyłowiono jeszcze wielu, inni nie oparli się zapewne aż w obozie Pawła Sapiehy, wojewody witebskiego, któremu pierwsi musieli przynieść straszną wieść o zdradzie hetmana wielkiego, o przejściu jego do Szwedów, o uwięzieniu pułkowników i oporze chorągwi polskich. Tymczasem Kmicic, cały okryty krwią i kurzawą, stawił się z węgierską banderią w ręku przed Radziwiłłem, który przyjął go z otwartymi rękoma. Ale pana Andrzeja nie upoiło zwycięstwo. Owszem, chmurny był i zły, jakby przeciw sercu postąpił. — Wasza książęca mość! — rzekł— nie chcę słuchać pochwał i wolałbym sto razy z nieprzyjacielem ojczyzny walczyć niż z żołnierzami, którzy by się jej przydać mogli. Człeku się zdaje, że sam sobie krwi upuścił. — A czyjaż wina, jeśli nie tych buntowników? — odparł książę. — Wolałbym i ja ich pod Wilno poprowadzić, i tak miałem uczynić... Oni zaś woleli przeciw zwierzchności się porwać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Trzeba było i trzeba będzie dać przykład. — Co wasza książęca mość myślisz robić z jeńcami? — Co dziesiątemu kula w łeb. Resztę pomieszać z innymi pułkami. Pojedziesz dziś do chorągwi Mirskiego i Stankiewicza, zawieziesz im rozkaz mój, by do pochodu byli gotowi. Czynię cię regimentarzem nad tymi dwiema chorągwiami i nad trzecią Wołodyjowskiego. Namiestnicy mają ci podlegać i we wszystkim słuchać. Chciałem do tej chorągwi Charłampa naprzód posłać, ale on do niczego... Rozmyśliłem się. — A w razie oporu? Bo to u Wołodyjowskiego laudańscy ludzie, którzy okrutnie mnie nienawidzą. — Ogłosisz, że Mirski, Stankiewicz i Wołodyjowski natychmiast będą rozstrzelani. — Tedy oni mogą pójść zbrojno na Kiejdany, aby ich odbić. U Mirskiego wszystko znaczna szlachta służy. — Weźmiesz ze sobą regiment piechoty szkockiej i regiment niemieckiej. Naprzód otoczysz ich, potem ogłosisz rozkaz. — Jak wola waszej książęcej mości! Radziwiłł wsparł dłonie na kolanach i zamyślił się. — Mirskiego i Stankiewicza rozstrzelałbym chętnie, gdyby nie to, że oni nie tylko w swoich chorągwiach, ale w całym wojsku, ba, w całym kraju mir mają... Boję się wrzawy i otwartego buntu, którego przykład mieliśmy już przed oczyma... Szczęściem, dzięki tobie, dobrą dostali naukę i dwa razy pomyśli każda chorągiew, nim się na nas porwie. Trzeba tylko szybko działać, aby oporni nie przeszli do pana wojewody witebskiego. — Wasza książęca mość mówiłeś tylko o Mirskim i Stankiewiczu, a nie wspomniałeś o Wołodyjowskim i Oskierce. — Oskierkę muszę także oszczędzić, bo to człek znaczny i szeroko spokrewniony; ale Wołodyjowski z Rusi pochodzi i nie ma tu relacyj. Dzielny to żołnierz, prawda! Liczyłem też na niego... Tym ci gorzej, żem się zawiódł. Gdyby diabeł nie był przyniósł tych przybłędów, jego przyjaciół, może inaczej by postąpił; ale po tym, co się stało, czeka go kula w łeb, jak również dwóch Skrzetuskich i tego trzeciego byka, który pierwszy zaczął ryczeć: "zdrajca! zdrajca!" Pan Andrzej zerwał się, jakby go żelazem przypieczono. — Wasza książęca mość! Żołnierze mówią, że Wołodyjowski życie waszej książęcej mości pod Cybichowem uratował. — Spełnił swoją powinność i za to Dydkiemie mu w dożywocie chciałem puścić... Teraz mię zdradził i za to każę go rozstrzelać. Oczy Kmicica zaiskrzyły się, a nozdrza poczęły latać. — Wasza książęca mość! Nie może to być! — Jak to nie może być? — spytał Radziwiłł marszcząc brwi. — Błagam waszą książęcą mość — mówił w uniesieniu Kmicic — aby Wołodyjowskiemu włos z głowy nie spadł. Wasza książęca mość mi przebaczy... błagam! Wołodyjowski mógł mi nie oddać zapowiedniego listu, boś go wasza książęca mość na jego ręce przysłał i do woli mu zostawił. A oddał!... Wyrwał mnie z toni... Przez to przeszedłem pod waszej książęcej mości inkwizycję... Nie wahał się mnie ratować, chociaż o tę samą panną tentował... Winienem mu wdzięczność i zaprzysiągłem sobie, że mu się wypłacę!... Wasza książęca mość uczyni to dla mnie, aby ni jego, ni jego przyjaciół żadna nie dosięgła kara. Włos im nie ma spaść z głowy i na Boga! nie spadnie, pókim ja żyw!... Błagam waszą książęcą mość! Pan Andrzej prosił i ręce składał, ale w słowach jego brzmiały mimo woli akcenta gniewu i groźby, i oburzenia. Niepohamowana natura brała górę. I stanął nad Radziwiłłem z twarzą podobną do głowy rozdrażnionego drapieżnego ptaka, z roziskrzonymi oczami. Hetman zaś miał również burzę w obliczu. Przed jego żelazną wolą i despotyzmem gięło się dotychczas wszystko na Litwie i Rusi — nikt nigdy nie śmiał mu się sprzeciwić, nikt prosić o łaskę dla raz skazanych, a teraz Kmicic prosił tylko pozornie — w rzeczywistości żądał. I położenie było takie, że prawie niepodobna było mu odmówić. Despota zaraz na początku zawodu zdrajcy poczuł, że nieraz przyjdzie mu ulegać despotyzmowi ludzi i okoliczności, że będzie zależnym od własnych stronników, daleko mniejszego znaczenia, że ten Kmicic, którego chciał zmienić w wiernego psa, będzie raczej chowanym wilkiem, który, rozdrażniony, gotów chwycić zębami za rękę pana. Wszystko to wzburzyło dumną krew radziwiłłowską. Postanowił się opierać, bo i wrodzona straszna mściwość pchała go do oporu. — Wołodyjowski i tamci trzej muszą dać gardła! — rzekł podniesionym głosem. Lecz było to dorzucić prochu do ognia. — Gdybym był Węgrów nie rozbił, nie oni daliby gardła! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Jakże to? Już mi wymawiasz swoje usługi? — pytał groźnie hetman. — Wasza książęca mość! — rzekł porywczym głosem pan Andrzej — nie wymawiam... Proszę... Błagam... Ale to się nie stanie. Ci ludzie na całą Polskę sławni... Nie może być! Nie może być!... Nie będę Judaszem dla Wołodyjowskiego. Pójdę za waszą książęcą mość w ogień, ale nie odmawiaj mi tej łaski... — A jeśli odmówię? — Tedy mnie każ wasza książęca mość rozstrzelać!... Nie chcę żyć!... Niech mnie pioruny zatrzasną!... Niech mnie diabli żywcem do piekła wezmą! — Opamiętaj się, nieszczęsny, przed kim to mówisz? — Wasza książęca mość nie przyprowadzaj mnie do desperacji! — Do prośby mogłem nakłonić ucha, na groźby nie będę zważał. — Ja proszę... Błagam!... Tu pan Andrzej rzucił się na kolana. — Pozwól mi wasza książęca mość sercem, nie z musu sobie służyć, bo inaczej zwariuję! Radziwiłł nie odrzekł nic. Kmicic klęczał, bladość i rumieńce przelatywały mu jak błyskawice przez twarz. Widocznym było, że jeszcze chwila, a wybuchnie w straszliwy sposób. — Wstań! — rzekł Radziwiłł. Pan Andrzej wstał. — Umiesz bronić przyjaciół — rzekł książę — mam próbę, że i mnie będziesz umiał bronić i nie odstąpisz nigdy. Jeno Bóg cię stworzył z saletry, nie z mięsa, i bacz, abyś nie spłonął. Nie mogę ci niczego odmówić. Słuchajże mnie: Stankiewicza, Mirskiego i Oskierkę chcę Szwedom do Birż odesłać; niechże Skrzetuscy dwaj i Wołodyjowski idą z nimi. Głów im tam nie pourywają, a że czas wojny, w spokoju posiedzą, to lepiej. — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości, ojcu mojemu! — zakrzyknął pan Andrzej. — Powoli... — rzekł książę. — Uszanowałem twoją przysięgę aż nadto, teraz ty uszanuj moją... Temu staremu szlachcicowi... zapomniałem, jak mu na przezwisko... temu ryczącemu diabłu, który tu ze Skrzetuskimi przybył, zapisałem śmierć w duszy. On to pierwszy nazwał mnie zdrajcą, on o wzięcie korupcji posądził, on podniecił innych, bo może nie przyszłoby do tego oporu, gdyby nie jego zuchwalstwo! (Tu książę uderzył pięścią w stół.) Pierwej śmierci, pierwej końca świata bym się spodziewał, niż żeby kto mnie, Radziwiłłowi, śmiał do oczu zakrzyknąć: "Zdrajca!" Do oczu wobec ludzi! Nie ma takiej śmierci, nie ma takich mąk, których by dość było za taką zbrodnię. Nie proś mnie o niego, bo to na nic. Ale pan Andrzej niełatwo się zrażał, gdy sobie coś przedsięwziął. Jeno nie gniewał się już ani wybuchał. Owszem, chwyciwszy na nowo rękę hetmańską, począł okrywać ją pocałunkami i prosić tak serdecznie, jak tylko sam umiał. — Żadnym powrozem ani łańcuchem nie przywiązałbyś wasza książęca mość tak serca mego, jak tą łaską. Ale nie czyń jej w połowie ni w części, jeno całą. Wasza książęca mość! Co ten szlachcic wczoraj mówił, to myśleli wszyscy. Ja sam to samo myślałem, pókiś mi wasza książęca mość oczu nie otworzył... Niech mnie ogień spali, jeślim tego nie myślał... Człek temu nie winien, że głupi. Ten szlachcic był do tego pijany i co miał na sercu, to i zakrzyknął. Myślał, że w obronie ojczyzny występuje, a trudnoż kogo karać za sentyment dla ojczyzny. Wiedział, że gardło naraża, a dlatego zakrzyknął, co miał w gębie i sercu. Ni on mnie grzeje, ni ziębi, ale to panu Wołodyjowskiemu jako brat albo zgoła ojciec. Już by też desperował po nim bez miary, a ja tego nie chcę. Taka już we mnie natura, że jak komu dobra życzę, to duszę bym za niego oddał. Żeby mnie kto oszczędził, a przyjaciela mi zabił, niechby go diabeł za taką łaskę porwał. Wasza książęca mość! Ojcze mój, dobrodzieju, łaskawco, uczyńże całą łaskę, daruj mi tego szlachcica, a ja ci wszystką krew moją daruję, choćby jutro, dziś, zaraz! Radziwiłł zagryzł wąsy. — Zapisałem mu wczoraj śmierć w duszy. — Co hetman i wojewoda wileński zapisał, to wielki książę litewski, a daj Boże, w przyszłości król polski, jako łaskawy monarcha, przekreślić może... Pan Andrzej mówił szczerze, co czuł i myślał, ale gdyby był najzręczniejszym dworakiem, nie mógłby potężniejszego argumentu na obronę swych przyjaciół znaleźć. Dumna twarz magnata rozjaśniła się i oczy przymknął, jakby lubując się dźwiękiem tych tytułów, których jeszcze nie posiadał. Po chwili rzekł: — Takeś mnie zagadł, że niczego nie mogę ci odmówić. Pójdą wszyscy do Birż. Niechże tam odpokutują u Szwedów za winy, a potem, gdy się to stanie, coś rzekł, żądaj nowej dla nich łaski. — Jako żywo, że zażądam, daj Boże najprędzej! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Idźże teraz, zanieś im dobrą nowinę! — Nowina dobra dla mnie, nie dla nich, bo oni pewnie nie przyjmą jej z wdzięcznością, zwłaszcza że się nie spodziewali tego, co im groziło. Nie pójdę, wasza książęca mość, bo to tak by wyglądało, jakbym się im chciał zaraz z moją instancją chwalić. — Czyńże, jak chcesz. Ale kiedy tak, to czasu nie trać i ruszaj po chorągwie Mirskiego i Stankiewicza, bo zaraz potem czeka cię inna ekspedycja, od której pewnie nie będziesz się wybiegał. — Jaka, wasza książęca mość? — Pojedziesz zaprosić ode mnie pana Billewicza, miecznika rosieńskiego, aby razem z krewniaczką do mnie, do Kiejdan, przyjechał i tu na czas wojny osiadł. Rozumiesz? Kmicic zmieszał się. — On tego uczynić nie zechce... z wielką furią Kiejdany opuścił. — Spodziewam się, że go furia już opuściła; w każdym razie weźmiesz ludzi ze sobą i jeżeli nie zechcą po dobrej woli tu przybyć, to ich wsadzisz w kolaskę, otoczysz dragonami i przywieziesz. Szlachcic miękki był jak wosk; gdym z nim gadał, płonił się jak panna i kłaniał do ziemi; ale i on zląkł się imienia szwedzkiego jak diabeł święconej wody i odjechał. Potrzebuję go tu mieć i dla siebie, i dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ulepię z tego wosku taką świecę, jaką zechcę, i komu zechcę, ją zapalę. Tym lepiej będzie, jeśli się tak stanie... Ale jeśli nie, tedy będę miał zakładnika. Billewiczowie dużo mogą na Żmudzi, bo prawie ze wszystką szlachtą spokrewnieni. Gdy jednego, i to najstarszego, dostanę w ręce, inni dwa razy pomyślą, nim coś przeciw mnie przedsięwezmą. A przecie to za nimi i za tą twoją dziewczyną stoi całe mrowie laudańskie, które gdyby poszło do obozu pana wojewody witebskiego, pewnie by ich z otwartymi rękoma przyjął... Ważna to jest rzecz, tak ważna, że się namyślam, czy nie od BiIlewiczów poczynać. — W chorągwi Wołodyjowskiego sami laudańscy ludzie. — Opiekunowie twojej dziewki. Kiedy tak, pocznijże od tego, by ją tu sprowadzić. Tylko że słuchaj: ja podejmuję się pana miecznika na nasza wiarę nawrócić, ale dziewkę to sobie już ty sam kaptuj, jak umiesz. Gdy miecznika nawrócę, on ci pomoże dziewkę nawracać. Zgodzi się, to wyprawię wam nie mieszkając wesele... Nie zgodzi się, bierz ją i tak. Jak będzie po harapie, to będzie po wszystkim... Z niewiastami najlepszy to sposób. Popłacze, podesperuje, gdy ją do ołtarza powloką, ale na drugi dzień pomyśli, że nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują, a trzeciego będzie rada. Jakżeście się wczoraj rozstali? — Jakoby mi w pysk dała! — Cóż rzekła? — Nazwała mnie zdrajcą... Mało mnie paraliż nie trzasł. — Takaż to zaciekła? Jak będziesz jej mężem, powiedzże jej, że niewiastom kądziel lepiej przystoi niż sprawy publiczne, i trzymaj ją krótko. — Wasza książęca mość jej nie zna. U niej wszystko zaraz: cnota albo niecnota, i wedle tego sądzi; a rozumu niejeden mąż mógłby jej pozazdrościć. Nim się człowiek obejrzy, ona już w sedno utrafi. — Utrafiła ci też w serce... Staraj się także ją utrafić. — Bóg by to dał, wasza książęca mość. Raz już brałem ją zbrojną ręką, alem sobie potem przyrzekł, że więcej tego nie uczynię... I co mi wasza książęca mość mówi, żeby ją choćby gwałtem do ołtarza prowadzić, to mi nie idzie po sercu, bom sobie i jej przyrzekł, że gwałtu więcej nie użyję... Cała nadzieja, że wasza książęca mość wyperswaduje panu miecznikowi, iż nie tylko zdrajcami nie jesteśmy, ale zbawienia ojczyzny chcemy... Gdy on się przekona, to i ją przekona, a wtenczas inaczej będzie na mnie patrzyła. Teraz do Billewicza pojadę i sprowadzę ich tu oboje, bo mi strach, żeby się ona do zakonu gdzie nie schroniła... Ale powiem waszej książęcej mości szczerą prawdę, że choć wielkie to szczęście dla mnie patrzeć na tę dziewczynę, wolałbym na całą potęgę szwedzką uderzyć niż przed nią teraz stanąć, bo ona nie zna moich cnotliwych chęci i za zdrajcę mnie poczytuje. — Jeżeli chcesz, to tam kogo innego wyszlę, Charłampa albo Mieleszkę. — Nie! Pojadę lepiej sam... Charłamp zresztą ranny. — To i lepiej... Charłampa chciałem wczoraj wysłać do chorągwi Wołodyjowskiego, by nad nimi komendę objął, a w potrzebie do posłuszeństwa zmusił: ale to człek niezgrabny i pokazało się, że własnych ludzi nie umie utrzymać. Nic mi po nim. Jedźże naprzód po miecznika i dziewczynę, a potem do tamtych chorągwi. W ostatnim razie nie szczędź krwi, bo trzeba pokazać Szwedom, że mamy siłę i nie ulękniemy się buntu. Pułkowników zaraz pod eskortą odeszlę; spodziewam się, że Pontus de la Gardie poczyta to za dowód szczerości mojej... Mieleszko ich odprowadzi. Ciężko z początku idzie! Ciężko! Już widzę, że z pół Litwy stanie przeciw mnie. — Nic to, wasza książęca mość! Kto ma czyste sumienie, ten się nikogo nie ulęknie. — Myślałem, że przynajmniej Radziwiłłowie staną wszyscy po mojej stronie, tymczasem, patrz, co mi pisze książę krajczy z Nieświeża. Tu hetman podał Kmicicowi list Kazimierza Michała. Kmicic przebiegł oczyma pismo. — Żebym nie znał intencji waszej książęcej mości, myślałbym, że ma rację i że najcnotliwszy to w świecie pan. Boże, daj mu wszystko dobre!... Mówię, co myślę. — Jedź już! — rzekł z pewną niecierpliwością hetman. Kategoria:Potop